gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM111E02 Gun-EZ Ground Type
|image=LM111E02 Gun-EZ Land Use Type 2.png;Standard Colors LM111E02_Gun-EZ_Land_Use_Type.png;Bluebird Team Colors |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |environment=Ground |type=Suit |OfficialName=Gun-EZ Ground Type ガンイージ（陸戦型） |designation=LM111E02 |archetype=LM111E02 Gun-EZ~V |first=0153 |era=Universal Century |series=Victory Gundam Mobile Suit Variations |manufacturer=League Militaire, |operator=League Militaire, |height=14.9 |headheight=14.9 |armor=Gundarium Alloy Super-Ceramic Composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=4820 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |armaments=2 x Vulcan Gun Beam Saber 2-tube Multi-Launcher |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle -Beam Pistol |optionalFixedArmaments=Beam Shield |optionalHandheldArmaments=Beam Bazooka |SpecEquip=2 x Hardpoint }}The LM111E02 Gun-EZ Ground Type is a variant of the LM111E02 Gun-EZ and was featured in Victory Gundam Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics The LM111E02 Gun-EZ Ground Type is a Gun-EZ remodelled for land combat by local forces. Fins are added to its nozzles, and anti-sand and dust-proof treatment are conducted on various body parts. It is given no new model number as it is a field modification. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Gun EZ Ground Type has a beam saber stored in the right shoulder storage rack. ;*2-tube Multi-Launcher :Mounted on the Gun EZ Ground Type's left shoulder, it can be loaded with various projectiles to adapt to mission requirements. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam rifle is modular, and a small beam pistol serves as its core. Parts of the beam rifle can be purged to reveal the beam pistol. ;*Beam Shield :Capable of blocking both beam and projectile weapons, the beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. The beam shield used by the Gun EZ Ground Type is an optional equipment that can be mounted on either arm. ;*Beam Bazooka :A beam bazooka utilizes the same technology as a beam rifle, just on a larger scale. Because it produces a larger beam beam bazooka's deal more damage overall than a beam rifle. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional mission-specific equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. History Gallery Gunpla RE100 Gun EZ Ground Type.jpg|RE/100 1/100 LM111E02 Gun EZ Ground Type (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art External links *LM111E02 Gun-EZ Ground Type on MAHQ.net